Dream On
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo et Byakuya se retrouve seuls et s'embrassent... et c'est totalement...inattendu. Surtout quand Ichigo se rend compte que ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! Mais l'était-ce réellement ? Yaoi - Bya x Ichi
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à toutes et tous !

Eh oui... un petit TS entre Ichi et Bya... ça faisait longtemps ^^. J'avertis aussi, cette fic pourra surprendre donc suivez bien le déroulement de l'histoire, surtout le premier chapitre !

Ceci sera une fic lemoné...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Sinon, elle est dédicacée à Ichiix ^^

Synopsis :

Ichigo et Byakuya se retrouve seuls et s'embrassent... et c'est totalement...inattendu. Surtout quand Ichigo se rend compte que ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! Mais l'etait-ce réellement ?

* * *

Mayuri sortit du bureau du Soutaïcho passablement ennuyé. Il venait encore de recevoir une remontrance… Franchement, on lui interdisait à tout bout de champ de faire des expériences et pour une fois… une fois qu'un malheureux accident arrivait… on lui reprochait les conséquences ! Voilà qu'il avait reçu un ultimatum de Yama-jii pour trouver un contre poison… La barbe ! Il les empoisonnerait tous si ça continuait ainsi… Personne ne reconnaissait son génie… quoique… Mayuri retourna dans ses quartiers après avoir rencontré le regard en biais d'Unahora. _Tss… les femmes_ _!_

°°0°0°°

Ichigo et Byakuya se faisaient face. Ils s'étaient rejoints, pour ils ne savaient quelle raison, devant les jardins de la 4ème division. Le printemps avait fait éclore les premières fleurs, et ces dernières formaient un tapis de nacre. L'air embaumait. L'odeur sucrée, entêtante enivrait les sens de ceux se trouvant dans cet écrin de verdure.

Aucun des deux hommes ne savait qui avait rejoint l'autre. Leurs regards étaient rivés comme si la tension existant entre eux les avait soudés comme par magie.

- Ichigo…. Souffla Byakuya

- Byakuya… Souffla Ichigo.

- J'ai attendu cet instant depuis tellement longtemps…

- … je n'osais venir vers toi…

- Tu es l'amour de ma vie…

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Sans attendre, et sans qu'ils sachent vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, dans un même mouvement, ils s'étreignirent. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ichigo ferma les yeux, ses bras enlaçant la nuque du noble. Byakuya serrant contre lui, le corps frémissant du plus jeune.

Une émotion intense les parcourait. Ils étaient troublés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et ils savouraient l'instant, promesse à plus de délices. Jamais aucun des deux n'aurait pensé être aussi ému par un simple baiser. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, la gorge nouée, le regard bouleversé et toujours enlacés…

Ichigo se redressa brutalement sur son lit comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, le cœur battant la chamade, le regard hagard, la gorge sèche et le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration.

- Putain, c'était un rêve ! Nan… un cauchemar…

Ichigo s'ébouriffa nerveusement les mèches de ses cheveux moites. C'était quoi ce rêve à l'eau de rose ? Le jeune homme songea aux paroles débiles qu'ils avaient sorties, et espéra ne jamais à avoir à prononcer de telles mièvreries. Et se leva brutalement comme pour oublier les passages les plus gênants. Rêver de Byakuya… une première !

Quoique… maintenant, il était son fukutaïcho. Il prit sa douche tout en voyant passer en boucle l'épisode dans le jardin de la quatrième division. Au fait… il y avait un jardin fleuri à la quatrième division ? Ichigo enfila sa tenue, toujours englué dans les sensations de son rêve. Byakuya dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de fleurs de cerisier et la douceur de ses mains posées sur…

Ichigo se frappa violemment la tête avec la paume de sa main, à défaut de se la claquer contre les murs. Il quitta son quart et se retrouva bientôt dans les murs de la sixième division. Il rejoignit son bureau et commença à éplucher les documents sagement rangés devant lui. Il n'osait pas entrer comme à son habitude dans le bureau de son chef. Rien qu'à cette idée, une brutale rougeur enflamma ses joues. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Byakuya ?

Le grincement de la porte du bureau de son Taïcho se fit entendre et Ichigo se figea sur sa chaise. Le roux s'agrippa à sa plume et la pression qu'il exerça sur le malheureux objet fit blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

- Ichigo… une chance que votre reiatsu m'indique votre présence… pouvez-vous me rejoindre à mon bureau…

Ichigo n'avait pas redressé la tête et se racla simplement la gorge. Pourtant, il allait devoir l'affronter. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit disparaître son Taïcho. Le jeune homme prit plusieurs respirations comme s'il allait faire un exercice d'apnée et se dirigea vers le bureau de Byakuya qui l'attendait impassible.

- Que vous arrive t-il encore ?

- … rien !

Ichigo s'était figé devant le bureau de Byakuya le regard dirigé vers un point loin derrière son capitaine. Un petit silence s'instaura et finalement le capitaine de la sixième division n'insista pas, à la surprise d'Ichigo. La voix traînante de Byakuya résonna dans la pièce provoquant un frisson incontrôlé chez Ichigo qui se maudit pour ses pensées perverses.

- Cet après-midi, je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues en kidō !

- Pardon ?

Ichigo baissa son regard vers Byakuya pour voir si c'était une plaisanterie. Et quand il croisa le regard moqueur de son Taïcho, il comprit qu'il était entré dans un piège.

- Vous daignez enfin me regarder… Kurosaki-san. Je vous ai connu plus volubile et expressif. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien Taïcho…

- Taïcho ? S'étonna Byakuya pas du tout habitué à être respecté par le jeune homme.

Ichigo s'énerva

- Pour une fois que je veux faire les choses correctement, on dirait que vous prenez un malin plaisir à me torturer !

Comprenez qu'il est difficile pour moi de voir un tel changement de comportement sans que je ne m'inquiète de votre santé mentale Kurosaki… Se moqua le brun.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Ichigo serra le poing en avant prêt à en découdre avec Byakuya qui eut un bref sourire, puis reprit son air impassible.

- Donc, cet après-midi vous vous occuperez de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues… au combat…

- Haï Taïcho…

Byakuya observa pensif le jeune homme et le laissa quitter les lieux. Il était visiblement contrarié… Se pourrait-il …?

°°0°0°°

Byakuya voyait devant lui, la silhouette de Kurosaki rangeant le matériel utilisé pour l'entraînement qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans l'après-midi dans une des zones de combat de la sixième division. Irrésistiblement attiré par le jeune homme, il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui. Une certaine émotion le bouleversait intérieurement, mais il s'évertua à garder son calme. Ichigo se retourna vivement et observa son capitaine, surpris.

- Taïcho ?

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de lever une main gantée vers le visage interrogatif de Kurosaki. Le cœur du noble battait un peu plus vite devant l'audace de son geste. Loin de le repousser, Ichigo inclina la tête comme pour mieux profiter de la caresse. Le cœur de Byakuya s'enflamma et il ferma l'espace entre eux en enlaçant Ichigo. Le regard du jeune homme était incandescent, posé sur lui.

- Tu es si désirable… Ichigo…

Et avant que le jeune homme puisse répondre, il prit avec fièvre les lèvres entrouvertes du roux, qu'il enlaça avec passion, le serrant contre son corps. Il gémit lorsque les doigts d'Ichigo glissèrent dans ses mèches de jais, provoquant un frisson involontaire. La peau satinée du jeune homme l'hypnotisait. Il repoussa ce dernier contre l'arbre tout proche et quitta ses lèvres pour partir à la découverte de sa nuque.

- Taïcho…

Le gémissement qui se fit entendre excita le noble. Sa main rampa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et entraîna le haut du shihakusho, dévoilant une partie de son buste. Byakuya se pencha encore et sa langue rencontra le mamelon brun qu'il lécha subtilement jusqu'à l'exciter. Ichigo avait réfugié ses mains dans l'encre de ses cheveux et son corps se tendait sous les caresses.

Il se redressa et repris la bouche ouverte et humide d'Ichigo qui murmurait son nom, pour se désaltérer à nouveau de son essence, alors qu'il continuait de taquiner le sein avec la pulpe de ses doigts, effleurant la peau douce et bronzée, tel une soierie de valeur inestimable. Byakuya rassasié et enivré par le regard brûlant d'Ichigo se pencha à nouveau et happa avec ses lèvres le téton tendu. Il le suça et le mordilla pour entendre encore les soupirs affolés, alors que ses mains…

°°0°0°°

Byakuya s'assit brutalement sur son lit le cœur affolé. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux défaits et son cerveau lui renvoyait de manière accrue la scène troublante qu'il venait de rêver. Déjà la veille… il… il avait rêvé avoir embrassé Ichigo… alors maintenant… « ça » ? Comment allait-il aborder son fukutaïcho ? La veille, il avait dû prendre sur lui.

Il avait agi comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui lui avait permis de se donner une contenance en fait, c'était le comportement curieux de Kurosaki. Il en avait oublié son propre trouble. Mais là… Byakuya blêmit. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir l'odeur caractéristique d'Ichigo un mélange de bois de santal et d'épices. La chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, sa douceur et son velouté… Il retint un gémissement.

Byakuya se raidit une nouvelle fois et se morigéna contre son esprit torve et plus qu'égaré. Il sortit enfin du lit et essaya de réciter des mantras qui occuperaient son cerveau. Il pourrait peut-être l'espace de quelques instants oublier la fermeté du corps qu'il avait étreint. Byakuya laissa tomber sa tête en avant, vaincu par ses pensées perverses. Ses mains s'étaient placées de part en part devant le lavabo, où elles s'étaient crispées comme si elles cherchaient à s'y incruster. Tout comme lui chercherait à… Byakuya se mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure et gémit de douleur cette fois-ci.

Son rêve avait été trop réaliste et Ichigo bien trop réel à son goût. Le noble finit par se raser et enfila ses vêtements et accessoires, tandis que son cerveau lui envoyait des flashs de plus en plus précis du corps qu'il avait à peine commencé à explorer. Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite… un détail lui revint à l'esprit… Ichigo avait un petit grain de beauté près de son mamelon. A cette idée, son cœur se mit à courir et un désir violent s'empara de lui.

L'idée qu'il rencontrerait Ichigo le matin même lui donna des sueurs et sa verge se dressa sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était aussi violent que lorsqu'il tenait Ichigo entre ses bras. Son expression abandonnée tout comme cette une lueur de plaisir emmitouflée, réfugiée dans sa rétine.

Il avait aimé cet Ichigo et aurait voulu en avoir plus… Les mains de Byakuya enserrèrent son corps et il essaya un mantra quelconque pour reprendre son calme, mais son désir était trop violent pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus, les gémissements indécents du jeune homme le poursuivaient. Il jura entre ses dents et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain dans un glissement de shoji.

°°0°0°°

Byakuya entra dans sa pièce et vit qu'Ichigo était penché au-dessus de son bureau en lui tournant le dos. Son regard s'attarda sur le fessier du jeune homme et une nouvelle vague de désir le submergea. Ichigo se redressa brusquement et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les deux hommes rougirent violemment et le temps sembla se figer. Ils surent tous les deux et ils ne sauraient dire comment, ils avaient rêvé de la même chose.

Ichigo détourna le regard et toussota gêné.

- Taïcho… Yama-jii nous a envoyé un papillon de l'enfer pour nous demander de nous joindre à la treizième division pour une mission de surveillance cet après-midi dans le monde humain…

Byakuya fit le tour de son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise, très raide. Il leva les yeux sur son fukutaïcho qui avait glissé un regard de biais vers lui et ses joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle. S'il continuait à agir de cette manière, le noble était certain qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, le roux était tellement craquant qu'il en était devenu irrésistible. Byakuya serra les poings et ce matin-là n'eut pas envie de plaisanter avec la gêne d'Ichigo. Lui-même étant pareillement ému.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo observait de loin Rukia qui discutait avec son frère. Son cœur palpitait encore férocement et la moiteur de ses mains lui fit douter de sa capacité à attraper Zangetsu sans le laisser échapper. Et cette idée le mit mal à l'aise, surtout pour tous les blessés malheureux que pourrait causer son extrême maladresse.

Ukitake donna des ordres à l'ensemble de ses troupes et Byakuya envoya les siennes à la recherche des arrancars échappés de Hueco Mundo.

- Kurosaki… n'en profitez pas pour vous échapper chez votre père une nouvelle fois !

- Haï Taïcho !

Ichigo serra les poings et foudroya Byakuya du regard avant de partir, contrarié, vers sa zone de recherche. Arrivé devant le lycée, il fit le tour de ce dernier et pu voir Chad, Inoue et Uryuu qui se trouvaient en cours. Un soupir nostalgique fut poussé par le jeune homme. Ses amis le virent et lui adressèrent un petit signe de la main… Même Tatsuki en profita.

Ichigo regagna la terre ferme et commença à déambuler devant les bâtiments où se trouvait l'équipement de sport et sans qu'il ne sente quoi que se soit venir, deux mains l'attrapèrent par derrière et commençèrent à caresser le haut de son shihakusho. Le roux déglutit et son cœur se mit à tambouriner. Etait-ce encore un rêve une nouvelle fois ?

- Ichigo… j'ai rêvé de ton odeur et de ton corps… je perds le contrôle…

La voix de Byakuya était étouffée. Sa tête avait doucement échoué dans le creux de sa nuque. L'odeur entêtante de cerisier emplissait ses poumons. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Byakuya repoussa le jeune homme dans la remise toute proche, et les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant intensément.

Dans un même élan, troublés par leurs émotions, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Ichigo répondit avec ferveur à la langue qui cherchait et caressait la sienne. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que le noble l'aspirait tout entier, qu'il était partout à la fois sur son corps.

Les mains actives caressaient sans relâche son dos et descendaient implacable vers ses fesses. Ichigo voulait être plus que passif. Il colla ses hanches contre celles de Byakuya et frotta doucement son bassin contre celui de son capitaine dans un mouvement suggestif. La montée de leur désir devint brûlante et fit gonfler leurs verges en même temps.

Byakuya serra un peu plus le corps du plus jeune contre lui et huma le parfum enivrant de son cou. Les mêmes odeurs épicées lui montaient au nez tandis qu'Ichigo se repaissait des effluves de cerisiers. Le roux repoussa les mèches d'encre pour frotter son nez au creux de la nuque du noble, comme pour mieux soulever les capiteux arômes dans un nuage de désir.

Son corps tremblait et ses mains firent basculer le haut du tissu qui l'empêchait d'admirer la peau d'albâtre qu'il savoura du bout de la langue. Ichigo s'attarda sur la clavicule du noble qui gémit. Ichigo repoussa Byakuya contre une caisse et le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur la surface rêche du bois à peine raboté.

Les mains délestèrent le tissu progressivement alors que la bouche du jeune homme savourait le ventre chaud de Byakuya. Les vêtements repoussés, ses mains reprirent leur travail en faisant glisser le tissu de l'obi devenu gênant. Et dans un même mouvement, sa bouche gourmande remontait vers le sein de Byakuya qui pointait avant même, qu'il ne s'occupe de lui.

- Tu es si sexy Byakuya…

Les mots étaient à peine chuchotés et avant même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lécha le mamelon tout en plaçant ses mains sous les fesses du noble et s'arrimant à son corps. Il le ramena à lui et il le plaqua contre le sien. Ichigo frottait dans un mouvement de va-et-vient leurs hanches ce qui provoqua en lui un grondement de plaisir. Qui le réveilla brutalement !

Les yeux d'Ichigo regardaient le plafond et ses mains empoignèrent ses couvertures. Les sensations au milieu de son anatomie lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait une urgence à régler.

D'une main tremblante, il attrapa sa verge tendue sous les draps et commença à gémir sous le lent va-et-vient qu'il effectuait autour de son sexe. Les images de Byakuya la tête rejetée en arrière et de son regard de braise toujours imprimées dans la rétine, Ichigo se laissa aller pour gémir de plus en plus fort.

L'odeur de Byakuya l'entourait, sa chaleur son désir évident et son visage tellement expressif lorsqu'il laissait tombé son masque de froideur. Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et la tension monta d'un cran dans son corps qui se tendait sous le plaisir. Le souffle court, il se libéra et réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda avec horreur sa main toujours sur son sexe et la substance blanchâtre répandue sur son bas ventre.

Le jeune homme devint coquelicot. Il se leva brutalement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir un bon trois quarts d'heure plus tard très contrarié.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était dans la cour de la sixième division et donnait ses ordres pour la journée quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il sut qui se trouvait derrière lui et se retint à grand-peine de lever les yeux vers Byakuya. A sa plus grande joie, sa voix ne s'était pas modifiée et Ichigo oublia même pendant quelques secondes la présence du noble.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour croiser le regard brûlant de son capitaine. Ichigo déglutit péniblement et passa devant son Taïcho comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous êtes particulièrement doué… comme dans un rêve…

Les paroles doucereuses et la voix basse et chaude du noble faillirent faire arrêter Ichigo. Mais avec un effort sur lui-même, il continua son chemin et déclara d'une voix nonchalante

- Si donner des ordres aux hommes de la sixième division peut être considéré comme un fait de quelqu'un particulièrement doué…

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Byakuya l'avait repoussé contre le mur et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le roux fixait d'un air de défi le noble, qui lui, le fixait d'un air légèrement contrarié.

- Je ne pense pas être le seul à avoir ces rêves Kurosaki…

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement, mais réussit à repousser son capitaine qui se reprit. Byakuya reculait, surpris par sa propre audace. Devenait-il fou avec ses nuits de plus en plus chaudes ?

- Excusez-moi Kurosaki… je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi…

Byakuya quitta les lieux, affecté par ses gestes et par son humeur. Son masque rigide ayant repris le dessus de ses émotions. Ichigo remit en place son shihakusho complètement troublé par la scène, mais surtout par le fait qu'il ait menti concernant ses rêves tellement… sexy. En arriver à se masturber en pensant à son capitaine était vraiment le comble de perversité pour le jeune homme peu habitué à avoir de telles pulsions, surtout pour _lui_.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure de feu et partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Toutefois, Ichigo oublia sa pile de papiers en moins de quelques minutes. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement laissant passer Ikkaku, Yumitchika… et Yachiru était déjà montée sur ses genoux. Ichigo avait sursauté de peur par cette intrusion tonitruante.

- Ichi… tu viens, Ken-chan s'ennuie !

- Tss… j'ai pas envie de me faire démonter la gueule à dix heures du matin…

- Vu ta tronche t'en aurais bien besoin Ichi…

Ikkaku se moqua de son ami qui arborait une tête de déterré.

- Oui… tu es vraiment vilain avec cette expression. Viens nous rejoindre à la onzième division. Kuchiki Taïcho pourrait bien se débrouiller sans toi !

- Dis oui Ichi ! S'écria Yachiru en sautant à son cou.

- M'saoulez pas !

- En fait, t'es qu'un trouillard !

- L'expression d'Ikkaku énerva Ichigo qui bondit sur ses jambes. Il attrapa le chauve par le haut de son shihakusho.

- Qui t'as traité de trouillard ?

Ikkaku colla son front contre celui de son ami une veine palpitante sur chacun des fronts. Yumitchika ravit déclara

- Pourquoi ne pas régler ça à la onzième division ?

- Parce ce que ce trouillard de fukutaïcho sera pas capable de relever le défi… ironisa Ikkaku.

- Pardon ? On va régler ça tout de suite !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Bientôt, le groupe s'échappa de la sixième division et tous les shinigamis levèrent les yeux au ciel en songeant que leur fukutaïcho s'était encore échappé à la onzième division.

Ichigo en arrivant sur place trouva Zaraki qui l'attendait avec un large sourire et se souvint brutalement que c'était le capitaine de la onzième division qu'il allait affronter et pas son troisième siège. Il jura entre ses dents.

- Quel bon vent t'emmène Ichigo ?

- Et en plus, il se fou de ma gueule !

Zaraki attrapa Ichigo par le col et l'entraîna sur le terrain réservé au combat de la onzième division. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui… c'était à cause de ses putains de rêves et Byakuya.

Ichigo pour son plus grand plaisir se retrouva à se défouler et lâcher toute sa puissance contre Kenpachi. Ce dernier lâchait des ricanements heureux enfin d'affronter quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine et qui ne retenait pas ses coups. Pour faire face à Zaraki, le jeune homme ne le changea même pas en bankai, il voulait ressentir la douleur pour exorciser le noble de ses veines.

L'écho de leur combat attira tous les capitaines et les fukutaïcho curieux de connaître le nouveau résultat entre Kurosaki et Kenpachi. Les autres shinigamis étaient incapables de résister aux reiatsu monstrueux que dégageaient les deux hommes qui étaient joyeusement en train de démolir le paysage millénaire de la onzième.

Byakuya arriva sur place arborant une expression aussi neutre que possible. Ses yeux suivaient les deux combattants qu'étaient Zaraki et Ichigo. Leurs corps étaient entourés d'une aura bleue pour Ichigo et jaune pour le capitaine de la onzième. Les roches s'effritaient sous le poids de leur énergie spirituelle.

- Tu ne vas pas les arrêter Byakuya ? Demanda Ukitake inquiet pour Ichigo.

Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à son sempai pour savoir si c'était oui ou non une plaisanterie.

- Tu vas gâcher leur plaisir Jyuu-chan… laisse-les se battre, c'est un peu comme s'ils se montraient leur affection ces deux-là… Répliqua Shunsui une petite bouteille de saké dans les mains prestement volée par Nanao.

- Nanao !

- Capitaine… vous êtes incurable…

- Mais y'a un spectacle…

- Un spectacle ?

Soudain les reiatsu monstrueux des deux combattants montèrent, suffoquant tous les spectateurs encore présents et ne s'étant pas encore évanoui au passage. Byakuya serra les poings, le cœur cognant un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il était tout de même un peu inquiet, sachant que Zaraki ne se retiendrait certainement pas puisqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo.

Des rochers volèrent dans tous les sens, et des bourrasques violentes et chaotiques arrachèrent quelques arbres pour les envoyer un peu plus loin dans l'atmosphère. Tous évitèrent comme ils le pouvaient les débris nombreux et variés, pour brutalement s'arrêter.

Tous en se redressant virent les deux corps étendus sur le sol. Ils n'étaient pas morts, c'était certain, mais certainement incapable de se redresser l'un comme l'autre. Byakuya utilisa le shunpo pour se ficher devant le corps étendu de son fukutaïcho qui l'observait entre ses paupières.

- Tu sauras trouver les locaux de la quatrième division ?

- Haï Taïcho… souffla Ichigo exténué.

Les yeux de Byakuya s'attardaient sur la plaie grande ouverte sur le torse du jeune homme. Il quitta les lieux grâce au shunpo et laissa les autres shinigamis s'occuper des deux inconscients. Ukitake haussa un sourcil et déclara doucement

- Aucune pitié pour son fukutaïcho, encore…

- En es-tu sûr Jyuu-chan ? Demanda Kyryuku songeur.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla, vaseux, dans la salle de la quatrième division et croisa le regard de Hisane.

- Oh Kurosaki fukutaïcho… vous êtes enfin réveillé. Je vais prévenir le capitaine Unahora…

- N…on…

Mais le fukutaïcho de la quatrième division avait déjà quitté les lieux. Lorsque le capitaine arriva devant lui avec son air bienveillant, Ichigo se sentit pâlir. C'était sur qu'il allait encore se faire passer un savon.

- Vous sentez vous mieux Kurosaki fukutaïcho ?

- Euh… oui…

La voix du jeune homme n'était pas très rassurée.

- Tant mieux… au moins, vous résistez mieux que les murs… encore une fois. L'objectif de vos incessantes rencontres avec Kenpachi est de démolir la Soul Society ?

- Non Madame !

Ichigo était penaud et essayait de se faire oublier. Retsu perdit son sourire et observa intensément le roux allongé et déclara d'une voix sombre qui fit frissonner Ichigo.

- Tant mieux ! Si je vous revois dans mes murs… je me chargerai spécialement de votre cas Fukutaïcho… est-ce que je suis clair ?

- Haï !

- Bien..

Et le sourire d'Unahora se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle quitta les lieux après s'être assurée que le jeune homme était correctement attaché pour éviter toute fuite de son dispensaire comme les précédentes fois.

Une fois seul, Ichigo essaya de faire sauter ses liens et se blessa au poignet. Il s'énerva, mais dû brutalement arrêter de s'agiter. Il venait de rouvrir une plaie. Ichigo haleta sous la douleur. Une voix sombre se fit entendre et le jeune homme tourna son visage pour rencontrer les yeux anthracite de Byakuya. Il se sentit honteux de sa position de faiblesse.

- Cela vous amuse de me désobéir ?

- Non…

- Que faisiez-vous à la onzième division ? Je ne vous suffis pas ? Il vous faut Kenpachi pour vos penchants violents ?

- Pardon ?

Ichigo observait Byakuya qui paraissait tellement calme, si ce n'était le trouble qui voilait le regard si sombre du noble. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit… jaloux ?

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps à la onzième division… Est-ce parce ce que vous aimez Zaraki Kenpachi ?

Ichigo était tellement estomaqué qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Le visage froid était juste au-dessus du sien et cette proximité ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose et certainement pas s'éloigner.

- Que vient faire Kenpachi ici ?

- Vous me fuyez et vous allez retrouver Kenpachi…

- Pour me faire démonter la tronche surtout !

- Tu aimes le sado-masochisme ?

La mâchoire d'Ichigo tomba et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Pourquoi il le tutoyait d'abord ? Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois non plus… un peu plus tôt…

- Serais-tu jaloux Byakuya ?

- Oui… et terriblement…

Avant qu'Ichigo puisse se reprendre, le noble avait enfoui son visage dans la nuque du jeune homme.

- Byakuya… quelqu'un pourrait entrer !

- C'est vrai… mais…

Le noble se redressa, son visage juste au-dessus du sien n'avait plus rien d'impassible. Byakuya effleura le nez d'Ichigo avec le sien provoquant une nouvelle fois la surprise chez le visard.

- A quoi joues-tu Byakuya ?

- Si ce n'était pas un jeu…

- Tu te crois encore dans un rêve ?

- Je voudrais qu'il ne s'arrête pas cette fois-ci…

Ichigo ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, pour soudain se redresser comme il le pouvait et attrapa les lèvres de son Taïcho. Byakuya enserra le visage du jeune homme entre ses doigts, tendrement. Il cherchait à étourdir le jeune homme comme il le rendait fou de lui un peu plus chaque jour.

Leurs langues se goûtaient ne se précipitant pas, savourant chacune des prises qu'elles effectuaient en s'effleurant, jouant, se brossant l'une contre l'autre dans une joute jubilatoire. Ichigo en avait le souffle coupé, le corps tremblant alors que les mains de Byakuya faisaient descendre tendrement le visage du jeune homme sur son oreiller. Leurs yeux toujours rivés dans les yeux de l'autre les deux hommes se désiraient si intensément à ce moment-là, qu'ils perdaient pied.

Byakuya fit glisser ses doigts entre les fentes du shihakusho et Ichigo paniqua

- Byakuya… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On n'est pas en train de rêver et y'a du monde qui peut…

Un soupir s'arracha à ses lèvres alors que la bouche du noble léchait le mamelon. Byakuya vit le petit grain de beauté juste au-dessus, et un sourire se forma sur la bouche du noble qui reprit plus sérieusement ses caresses sur le corps meurtri.

- Byakuya… arrête s'il te plaît…

- C'est ta punition pour désobéir à mes ordres…

La voix rauque de Byakuya troubla un peu plus Ichigo qui se raidit soudain quand une main glissa dans sous son hakama. Le noble fit glisser le sexe qui commençait à se gonfler d'Ichigo entre ses doigts.

- Arrête… ce n'est pas drôle… si on nous surprenait ? Hoqueta Ichigo

- Aurais-tu peur ? Souffla le noble.

- Tu es devenu fou ?

- De toi… c'est certain…

C'était quoi ces déclarations ? Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il sentait la langue de Byakuya se promener sur son membre tendu. Il frissonna un peu plus alors que les doigts fins courraient sur la chair tendre, jusqu'au doux renflements plus bas de son anatomie, que les doigts tiraient, pinçaient, caressaient, effleuraient afin de procurer plus de plaisir à son partenaire.

Ichigo déglutit lorsque la bouche de Byakuya engloutit son sexe et gémit de frustration alors qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir caresser ses cheveux, sentir la soie de sa peau… au lieu d'être cloué dans ce lit. La montée de son désir devint intense et une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses reins et dans son sexe. Des volutes de plaisir se distillaient en lui alors que les attentions du noble se faisaient plus présentes, plus précises… il sentait qu'il allait jouir et cria…

- Ichigo-kun… faites moins de bruit s'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital !

Ichigo regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une grande salle de la quatrième division entourée d'un tas de shinigamis. Il était comme assommé par la scène devant lui. Comment d'une scène érotique, il en était à se retrouver dans une salle de soin avec une trentaine de shinigamis ?

Scène érotique ? Une brutale coloration vint s'étaler sur ses joues. C'était impossible ! Lui et Byakuya ? Byakuya et lui ? Non… c'était vraiment impossible… il n'était pas gay ! C'était un cauchemar… c'était sûrement ça un cauchemar. Encore une fois… il allait se réveiller.

La voix d'Hisane reprit à la consternation d'Ichigo

- Vous avez été tous pris dans un gaz que Mayuri Kurotsushi a utilisé par inadvertance dans la salle qui devait servir de salle de réception pour l'investiture du nouveau Soutaïcho !

- Par inadvertance ? Repris Ichigo contrarié. Comme si ce gars faisait des trucs par inadvertance…

Ichigo observa une nouvelle fois les personnes qui se relevaient péniblement, comme assommées. Lui, se sentait beaucoup mieux soudainement et demanda

- Je peux sortir à présent ?

Bien sûr Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo se leva avec précaution, au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires. Il traversa la salle profondément troublé par ses rêves. Et s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau rêve ou cauchemar… Comment le définir ?

Le jeune homme fit glisser le shoji de la salle de soin pour se trouver… nez à nez avec Byakuya. Les deux hommes se figèrent et un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. Ichigo sentait ses joues devenir écarlates pour sa plus grande honte. Byakuya arbora aussi une magnifique teinte coquelicot malgré l'air impassible auquel il semblait se raccrocher.

Ichigo détourna la tête et fit coulisser doucement la porte. Un silence pesant et gêné se fit entre les deux hommes. Le roux se racla la gorge et voulut quitter les lieux sans avoir à prononcer aucune parole. Son cœur ne galopait plus… s'il continuait ainsi d'ailleurs dans sa course folle, il finirait par avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Le jeune homme quitta la porte et bouleversé par il ne savait plus si c'était ses rêves, la présence du noble ou bien l'attitude similaire qu'avait le noble avec lui qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite et se sentir mal à l'aise. Ichigo entendit derrière lui les pas de Byakuya qui le suivait. Il en aurait hurlé tellement, il détestait cette situation.

- Vous avez été aussi l'objet des expériences de Mayuri ? Demanda Byakuya impassible.

Le regard anthracite avait glissé vers lui. Ichigo inquiet interrogea également le noble, mais en essayant de le camoufler.

- Toi aussi Byakuya ?

- Oui…

Les deux hommes poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Ils se regardèrent très surpris. Rougirent à nouveau et détournèrent le regard une nouvelle fois. Puis, ils songèrent que ce n'était pas eux qui déraillaient… mais le gaz que Kurotsushi leur avait fait inhaler. Mais pourquoi l'autre avait soupiré de soulagement ?

- Oh… Kurosaki-kun ? Tu es debout ?

Ichigo n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'entendre la voix d'Orihime. De plus, ça lui donnait une occasion de changer de sujet. Il n'avait aucune envie d'analyser la situation une nouvelle fois.

- Inoue… je suis content de te voir…

Voyant l'air troublé du jeune homme et celui de Byakuya, elle se demanda s'ils s'étaient encore disputés.

- Tu vas mieux s'inquiéta la rousse.

- Oui, oui…

- On peut retourner dans le monde humain ?

- Oui…

Le roux respira… Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez à Karakura… et non pas à la sixième… il n'aurait pas survécu de toute façon. Le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie quand soudain quelque chose attira le regard d'Ichigo.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit un parterre de fleurs couleur de nacre à l'odeur sucrée et entêtante, qui recouvrait l'herbe de la quatrième division. Ce fut comme une vision d'horreur flottant devant ses yeux, Ichigo se tourna brusquement vers Byakuya et rencontra la même expression horrifiée… Les deux hommes restèrent cloués au sol pendant un petit moment… stupéfaits !

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je re-fait mon commentaire, car fan-fiction bug souvent, ça m'énerve ! Enfin bref...

Merci pour vos commentaires, et pour avoir été aussi nombreux à mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris. Que se passera t'il ici... Est-ce que Byakuya et Ichigo vont continué à rêver ou... maouahahahaah... vous le saurez en lisant cette suite !

Merci à Leeloo d'avoir corrigé le TS

Disclamer : Bleach... Tite Kubo est sans conteste son génial créateur !

* * *

Byakuya pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion de la première division et regagna sa place. Au passage, il lança un regard en biais à Mayuri Kurotsushi qui avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Maudit scientifique… malgré les jours qui passaient, Byakuya rêvait toujours d'Ichigo et ce… de façon de plus en plus précise. Il finissait même par se demander si tous les détails qu'il avait enregistrés sur l'anatomie de l'humain étaient réels.

Mais une chose s'était améliorée tout de même dans son calvaire quotidien… C'était qu'Ichigo ne passait plus du rêve à la réalité et vice et versa. Une fois réveillé, il l'était pour de bon. Et quelque part, c'était assez rassurant pour lui. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Ichigo était certes séduisant… enfin avait quelques attraits, mais il était un homme et Ichigo aussi. Ou plutôt un gamin… Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres ! Unahora se pencha un peu vers Byakuya et lui demanda

- Quelque chose vous tracasse Kuchiki Taïcho ?

Le noble se tourna vers le capitaine de la quatrième division et posa son regard de glace sur elle.

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi… mais tout va bien !

- Vous êtes-vous remis de votre hospitalisation ?

- Je me sens parfaitement bien…

- Vous m'en voyez ravie…

Byakuya observa quelques secondes le capitaine de la quatrième division et se demanda si elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Mais apparemment non. Elle avait repris son air doucereux et attendait patiemment la venue du Soutaïcho.

Le soutaïcho entra et un silence plana dans la salle. Le rapport se passa comme à son habitude et Byakuya ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui était dit. En fait, il était à des années lumières du lieu où il se trouvait. Dans sa tête, seule l'image d'Ichigo flottait. Il se demanda soudain quand les effets du gaz de Mayuri allaient enfin cesser ?

Tous quittèrent la réunion et Byakuya entendit vaguement la voix de son sempaï derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu sa phrase et demanda poliment

- Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que vous venez de me demander ?

- Serait-ce la nouvelle qui t'a assommé Byakuya ?

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki est mort… et actuellement, il est à l'académie et ce depuis une petite semaine…

- Il est mort ?

Byakuya blêmit. Quand la nouvelle était-elle tombée ?

- Oui et je vois que tu n'as rien suivi de la conversation du soutaïcho…

- Pas étonnant que tu sois resté si impassible remarqua Kyouraku.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu sais qu'Abaraï va passer Taïcho dans une semaine ?

- Oui… oui, c'est moi qui l'ai proposé pour le poste… je suis au courant !

- Bien… et bien… le soutaïcho vient d'annoncer la nomination le mois prochain d'Ichigo Kurosaki en tant que ton futur fukutaïcho !

Byakuya blêmit une nouvelle fois. C'était impossible… c'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller c'était sur ! Kyouraku reprit avec le sourire

- Je vois que t'as vraiment rien suivi depuis le début…

- Je n'ai même pas reçu de notification à ce sujet… Renji !

Le fukutaïcho apparut immédiatement devant son capitaine et posa un genou à terre.

- Haï Taïcho !

- Ai-je reçu une notification de la nomination de Kurosaki en tant que fukutaïcho ?

- Euh…

Renji semblait mal à l'aise et observa son officier du coin de l'œil. Byakuya Kuchiki lui semblait nerveux derrière sa carapace impassible.

- Haï Taïcho… en début de semaine. Mais actuellement depuis l'incident du gaz, vous semblez… ailleurs ! Excusez-moi Taïcho ! reprit rapidement le shinigami qui avait viré à l'écrevisse.

Byakuya se secoua intérieurement et haussa un sourcil agacé.

- Tu peux demander au Soutaïcho qu'il te change ton fukutaïcho Byakuya…

Le noble observa Shunsui qui trouvait apparemment la situation très amusante. Il répliqua calmement

- Le souhaiterais-tu à ton service ? Rétorqua le noble mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Non… non… je ne voudrai pas te priver… et puis, j'ai Nanao…

Byakuya se détourna et quitta, après un dernier salut, les deux capitaines qui le regardaient avec insistance.

- Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même depuis quelque temps… souffla Ukitake

- Moi je trouve qu'il se retrouverait enfin…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était installé dans un des bureaux de l'Académie. Il était seul avec un professeur particulier qui lui donnait une formation accélérée sur le rôle du fukutaïcho et aussi de kidō. Certes, au début, il était paniqué… il faut dire qu'à peine arrivé… le soutaïcho lui avait annoncé qu'il serait le fukutaïcho de Byakuya et c'était un choc pour lui. Il se souvenait que trop bien de sa sortie des locaux de la quatrième division. Il avait espéré que ce soit juste un rêve et que lui seul à la limite avait rêvé de tout cela.

Mais vu la coloration et la stupéfaction qu'arborait lui-même Byakuya… c'était certain… ils avaient rêvé de la même chose. La gêne qui les avait gagnés et le soulagement d'Ichigo de regagner la vie terrestre… Tout cela pour à peine moins d'une semaine… Il rêvait encore de Byakuya et ses rêves hautement érotiques l'intoxiquaient. Au point de se faire renverser par une voiture. Quoique… ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était le conducteur qui était ivre et qui avait fait une embardée… mais, plongé comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Si ce n'est la souffrance au moment de sa mort et puis… plus rien.

Kyoda avait été nommé d'office comme son professeur particulier et le lendemain de son accident, il se retrouvait à l'Académie. Ichigo n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffler. Au début, son professeur se demandait comment il avait pu avoir été choisi comme fukutaïcho… Tu m'étonnes, il avait démoli tous les murs et pas une cible. Mais l'image de Byakuya flottait trop longtemps à son goût dans sa tête.

Et puis, il s'était demandé pourquoi il aurait peur ? Ce n'était _que_ Byakuya… Un type qu'il avait vaincu en combat singulier ! Certes… il était plus que désirable… enfin, plutôt… il avait quelques attraits. Mais il était un homme et lui aussi… donc, il était impossible qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre possibilité entre eux.

Ichigo se concentra sur ses exercices et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il se rendit compte que très concentré, il s'en tirait plus qu'honorablement. Kyoda l'encouragea et commença à nourrir quelques espoirs qui furent vite exaucés. Ichigo se révéla très doué en kidō… mais uniquement parce ce que ça lui servait d'exutoire à l'image omniprésente dans sa tête du capitaine de la sixième division. Mais ça, il ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits.

Les jours défilèrent tellement vite, qu'Ichigo le jour J avait complètement oublié qu'il devait se présenter à la sixième division. Il avait été quelques jours plus tôt à sa première réunion de fukutaïcho et Renji lui avait donné quelques astuces. Cela avait même surpris Ichigo… Renji et astuces étaient deux mots qui ne s'accordaient pas vraiment ensemble.

Bref, le jeune homme se sentait très bien à l'Académie et Kyoda le regarda effrayé lorsqu'il le rencontra dans les couloirs ce matin-là.

- Kurosaki ! Vous ne devriez pas être à la sixième division ?

- C'est demain…

- Non… c'est aujourd'hui !

- Ichigo blêmit et demanda croyant à une plaisanterie de bizutage.

- C'est bien le cinq mon premier jour…

- Oui…

- Et bien alors…

- Nous sommes le cinq Kurosaki !

Les yeux ambre s'arrondirent et un juron passa entre ses lèvres.

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre division… Kuchiki Byakuya n'est pas spécialement patient.

Ichigo quitta l'Académie et se promit de venir chercher ses affaires plus tard dans la journée. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui des trucs pareils ? Y'avait pas un sort de kidō pour arrêter le temps ? Il traversa telle une fusée les divisions qui lui barraient la route pour atterrir enfin dans sa propre division où tous les hommes et… Byakuya l'attendaient dans la cour d'honneur.

Ichigo se racla la gorge et se dirigea calmement devant Byakuya Kuchiki qui le regardait froidement. Le jeune homme eut tout à coup une vision toute autre de son capitaine et il devint écarlate sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

- Vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous ? Une panne de réveil ou une tentative de désertion ?

- Je suis désolé Byakuya… je…

- Vous vous expliquerez plus tard. Nous sommes suffisamment en retard.

Byakuya se détourna de lui et déclara d'une voix polaire

- Voici votre nouveau fukutaïcho… Kurosaki Ichigo. Maintenant, que ceux qui font partie de la mission sur le plan humain me suivent…

- Euh… murmura Ichigo confus.

- Suivez-moi… et ne vous égarez pas !

Ichigo suivit sombrement son capitaine qui l'ignorait complètement. L'attitude froide et peu complaisante qu'il eut à l'égard du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçue. La mission se passa sans encombre et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Ichigo était particulièrement contrarié.

- Veuillez me suivre Kurosaki !

Le roux ne répliqua pas… Il ne pouvait pas… il étouffait de rage. Arrivé dans le bureau, Ichigo se tint bien droit et son regard se posa brûlant sur son capitaine.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard ?

- Je pensais que nous étions le quatre… et j'étais partit rejoindre Kyoda-san au lieu de venir à la division…

Le regard de Byakuya s'attarda longuement sur la silhouette rageuse devant lui. Les relations avec Kurosaki n'allaient pas s'annoncer des plus simples. Oui, franchement… tout ce à quoi il avait pensé n'était qu'un rêve.

- Si la véritable raison de votre absence est que vous ne vouliez pas travailler pour moi… sachez que nous pourrons résoudre ce problème rapidement…

Ichigo haussa les sourcils surpris. Ainsi, Byakuya ne le voulait pas dans ses rangs ? Le jeune homme accusa le coup qui lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son visage s'assombrit sensiblement et il répliqua tout aussi froidement que son capitaine lui parlait.

- Si c'est aussi insupportable que cela de travailler avec moi… je pense qu'une discussion avec Yama-jii s'impose !

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était insupportable, Kurosaki !

- Et bien, n'essayez pas de trouver des excuses bidon pour me foutre à la porte… Taïcho !

Byakuya haussa un sourcil… depuis quand Kurosaki l'appelait ainsi… à part dans ses rêves ? A cette idée, une image indécente du jeune homme lui vint en tête et il porta une main à sa bouche pour toussoter discrètement.

- Acceptez-vous oui ou non vos fonctions au sein de la sixième division, Kurosaki ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne serais pas là…

Un silence s'installa entre eux et leurs regards, pendant l'espace d'un court instant, exprimèrent autre chose que de la froideur. Ichigo détourna les yeux et Byakuya retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Le roux ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, puis finalement, ne supportant plus le silence de Byakuya, demanda

- Je peux partir ? J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires à l'Académie et j'aimerais les récupérer…

- Elles ont été transférées dans vos quartiers en cours de journée.

- Oh… vraiment ?

- Kyoda-san m'a informé de votre erreur et de votre retard…

Ichigo resta un instant silencieux, surpris, et reprenant le dessus, il avança un pied en avant ainsi que son poing menaçant

- Tu te fous de moi Byakuya ? Pourquoi tu me fais une mascarade pareille alors que tu savais ?

- Parce ce que je voulais être sur de votre motivation… Kurosaki Fukutaïcho !

L'intonation particulière sur sa position actuelle au sein de la sixième division fit froncer les sourcils à Ichigo. Une façon de le rabaisser ? Un nouveau jeu dont il n'avait pas connaissance ? Cela l'agaça et il demanda, la voix étouffée par la colère

- Si t'as plus rien à m'dire… j'ai autre chose à faire Byakuya…

- Taïcho… Kurosaki !

- Dans tes rêves !

Et Ichigo sortit en claquant la porte et se mordilla la lèvre. Merde ! Ce n'était pas ça qui aurait dû se produire… Il s'était préparé à affronter ce genre de situation. Non… en fait, pas du tout ce genre de situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Byakuya lui demanderait de partir ! Il quitta les lieux furieux et blessé.

Byakuya soupira et regretta le ton de la discussion. Ce n'était pas cela ou tout au moins de cette manière que cela aurait du se passer. Mais il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment en ce moment avec le sujet _Kurosaki_. Pourquoi réagissait-il de travers avec lui ? Etait-ce toujours à cause de ces gaz ? Il en doutait de plus en plus… Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le noble se leva, agacé par le développement de ses pensées. Il se promit d'aller voir le lendemain Kurotsushi pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux gaz…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo tremblait, il se mordit la lèvre en gémissant troublé par ses propres sensations. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, le cœur battant à une folle allure. Le jeune homme sentait les mains de Byakuya l'empoigner par les hanches alors qu'il se redressait au-dessus de lui, les cheveux relâchés, le visage presque sombre tant son désir pour le jeune homme était puissant.

Ichigo écarta un peu plus les jambes alors que le noble posait ses coudes de part en part du roux. Le jeune homme sentait le sexe tendu de l'homme prêt à l'empaler et son expression se fit suppliante. Le jeune homme releva une main et caressa le visage suspendu au-dessus du sien. L'arrête de son nez, son front, ses joues, repoussant les mèches lui cachant son incroyable beauté.

- Byakuya…

Ichigo ferma les yeux à demi et fit un mouvement du bassin pour inciter son amant à le prendre avec toute la force et l'ardeur qu'il ressentait pour lui à cet instant… Lorsqu'il le sentit en lui, il serra les dents quelques secondes, mais son excitation était telle… le parfum de Byakuya si enivrant mêlé à sa propre odeur, formait des volutes capiteuses autour d'eux. A chaque coup de reins, le corps d'Ichigo était ébranlé jusque dans ses fondements.

Le désir toujours présent était plus fort, plus puissant, comme un raz de marée emportant tout sur son passage. La cadence devint moins violente plus douce et tel un ressac sur le bord d'une plage en été. Le plaisir s'épanouit sur le visage d'Ichigo et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Byakuya lui rendit ce sourire. Il n'était pas timide, à demi… ou effacé. Un vrai sourire

- Byakuya… aime-moi…

Le noble souleva les jambes d'Ichigo et il rengaina pour avoir une plus étroite connexion. Leurs yeux étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, un vertige les emporta alors que les mouvements reprenaient d'un mouvement plus rapide. Le cœur battant plus lourdement, aussi sûr que leur plaisir et leur désir montaient crescendo….

Ichigo se réveilla brutalement. Encore le même rêve qui le poursuivait ! Il gémit et passa ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne rougissait même plus de ces… cauchemars. Il allait devoir encore affronter son Taïcho. Presque quinze jours qu'il avait intégré la division. A sa surprise… il s'en sortait pas mal. Sauf… lorsqu'il était près de son capitaine.

L'odeur que dégageait Byakuya lui faisait remonter tous ses souvenirs implacablement et les gémissements du noble et son expression passionnée le pourchassaient. Ce qui le perturbait grandement dernièrement également, c'était le regard énigmatique que posait sur lui son Taïcho. Parfois, il aurait juré qu'il arborait cette même expression presque amoureuse… cela durait à peine une fraction de seconde… suffisamment longtemps pour le perturber.

Ichigo mit plus d'ardeur dans le travail au point de s'en étourdir. Les gaz de ce putain de scientifique de la douzième devaient arrêter leurs effets immédiatement où il allait devenir fou. Un jour, il serait presque capable de se jeter sur son capitaine… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se racontait là ? Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Fukutaïcho… ça ne va pas ?

Rikichi le regardait, inquiet. Le roux haussa les épaules et quitta la cour où quelques shinigamis avaient reçu leurs ordres pour la journée. Ichigo rencontra le regard moqueur de Byakuya et cela l'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Leurs regards restèrent quelques secondes accrochés l'un à l'autre et soudain le noble quitta les lieux pour regagner son bureau. Que voulait dire le comportement de Byakuya ?

Ichigo se dirigea vers son propre bureau et s'enferma dedans pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il irait voir Kurotsushi dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se tenait devant Nemu et restait stupéfait. Il avait besoin d'un siège pour s'asseoir. Il devait y avoir une erreur, quelque chose qui devait clocher ! L'évidence… il refusait de l'admettre voire même de la concevoir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kurosaki Fukutaïcho ?

- Si…si…

- Un siège ?

- Pardon ?

Ichigo était absent. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Le jeune homme releva enfin la tête

- Merci Nemu… je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée pour ce genre de détail.

- Je vous en prie…

Le roux quitta la douzième division. Kurotsushi sortit de son laboratoire et demanda d'une voix agacée.

- C'était pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

- La même chose que précédemment…

Mayuri se caressa le menton et eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que mon petit sérum de vérité aurait un tel impact. J'ai l'impression que quelques personnes se sont découvert des penchants inconnus. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tout cela va nous amener. En tout cas, certains patients semblent plus fébriles que d'autres… hé, hé… je suis impatient de savoir jusqu'où tout cela va nous mener…

Et Kurotsushi se dirigea vers une autre partie de son laboratoire et nota le nom de Kurosaki parmi une liste qu'il avait commencé quelques jours à peine après l'explosion de son sérum… explosion bien sûr qu'il avait provoquée. S'il avait demandé au Soutaïcho, ce dernier lui aurait _encore_ refusé d'utiliser des shinigamis comme sujets d'expériences.

°°0°0°°

Les pas du jeune homme l'avaient mené dans les rues du Sereitei. Il marchait sans vraiment avoir un but. Il essayait juste de se remettre du choc des paroles de Nemu. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Un sérum de vérité qui lui montrait les désirs les plus profonds de son âme… Il voulait s'envoyer Byakuya ? Il était gay ? C'était un choc… Il ne fallait pas que Byakuya sache…

- Eh Ichigo…

Le jeune homme se retourna et croisa le regard d'Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Shunsui, Rukia, Toshiro, Isane, Yumitchika, Nanao, Kenpachi, Yachiru et Ukitake.

- Au lieu de faire la gueule vient avec nous boire un coup !

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers eux. Renji taquina le jeune homme

- C'est Kuchiki Taïcho qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Le jeune homme blêmit un peu, mais personne ne s'en rendit vraiment compte et Renji avait embrayé sur

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu dur parfois… et froid… surtout… mais c'est un très bon capitaine…

Le brouhaha de la conversation laissa le roux libre dans ses pensées. Il se retrouva coincé entre Shunsui et Ikkaku et bientôt le jeune homme fut ivre. Ichigo n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais ou bavard… il s'écroula juste sur la table. Tous haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent sans vraiment lui porter attention. De toute façon, Ichigo était un peu bizarre depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Soul Society.

Le tenancier fit vider les lieux à une heure tardive et Renji dut soulever le corps d'Ichigo inconscient. Il ne restait plus qu'eux devant le palier de la taverne.

- Oï Ichigo ! T'as l'intention de rester dans les vapes encore longtemps ?

Pas de réponse. Renji soupira et attrapa plus fermement la taille du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules quand la voix du capitaine de la sixième division retentit.

- Laissez-le Abaraï !

- Pardon ?

Renji se tourna pour faire face à son ancien Taïcho et son regard glissa vers le roux complètement soûl. Le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division fronça les sourcils et décréta

- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… Shunsui et Ikkaku l'ont fait boire plus que de raison. Il va tomber malade et dem…

- Je vous ai demandé de le laisser sur place !

- Je ne suis plus votre fukutaïcho !

- Oui… mais Kurosaki oui !

Le tatoué ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil la tournure de la conversation.

- Je n'ai jamais été compatissant envers toi Renji… alors, laisse Kurosaki se débrouiller !

- R…enji… laisse-moi…

Ichigo repoussa comme il put le capitaine de la troisième division et tituba légèrement. Le jeune homme sentait ses genoux presque s'entrechoquer, mais ne tomba pas. Le roux passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et marmonna

- Je pourrai me débrouiller… c'est pas Byakuya qui me fait peur…

Renji haussa un sourcil et jeta un bref regard sur le capitaine de la sixième division qui arborait toujours un air de glace. Finalement, le tatoué s'assura qu'Ichigo n'allait pas tomber une fois qu'il aurait quitté les lieux et disparu dans un mouvement de shunpo.

Un silence pesant plana dans la cour de la taverne. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ichigo se dirigea vers le mur et appuya une main mal assurée contre ce dernier. Il se sentait si mal… Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

- Où comptez-vous allez Kurosaki ?

- Chez moi…

- Ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

- La ferme !

Ichigo avait chuchoté les mots, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était du calme et que Byakuya disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas le voir… pas maintenant, alors qu'il était faible.

- Que venez-vous de me dire ?

- Taïcho… malgré tout le respect que je vous dois… partez et laissez-moi seul. Je saurai rentrer. Je ne suis pas sous vous ordres…

- Vous donnez une mauvaise image des shinigamis en vous comportant de la sorte.

Ichigo leva la tête, surpris. La voix du noble était toute proche et il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Ichigo eut un sourire amer.

- Actuellement, je m'en moque royalement…

- Je vais vous aider à rentrer…

La tessiture de la voix de Byakuya changea de manière infime, mais même pour l'esprit embrumé d'Ichigo se fut suffisant pour attirer son attention. Le noble avait fait un geste dans sa direction, mais Ichigo voulut le repousser.

- Partez !

Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et ils restèrent muets un instant, la main enlacée dans celle de l'autre. Brusquement Ichigo sentait les fragrances de cerisiers l'entourer en volutes capiteuses, l'étourdissant un peu plus. Et cela en fut trop pour ses nerfs éprouvés par toutes ces nuits d'insomnies. Il repoussa violemment la main à laquelle il était toujours attaché et tomba dans les bras de Byakuya en perdant l'équilibre.

Le noble retint à temps le shinigami soûl et le redressa quelque peu ce qui lui permit d'entendre le son étouffé de la voix d'Ichigo qui murmurait comme une complainte

- J'en… ai assez ! Assez que tu me poursuives chaque nuit… assez de sentir ton odeur de cerisier m'enivrer à m'en rendre fou. Assez de ces rêves érotiques où je me retrouve frustré et seul au petit jour… Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends plus…

Et le jeune homme retomba dans une sorte de brume à l'éther alcoolique. Byakuya ne porta aucun jugement, mais son cœur battait plus vite sous sa poitrine. Il souleva le roux et disparu dans un glissement de shunpo. Voulant éviter de se faire remarquer, il apporta Ichigo au manoir Kuchiki. Le vieux majordome s'inclina et ne montra même pas sa surprise en voyant le corps inconscient que transportait son maître.

- Préparez une chambre immédiatement !

- Bien…

Les serviteurs partirent préparer une chambre alors que Byakuya s'avançait lentement dans sa propre demeure. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de serrer contre lui le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Mais il ne comptait plus le lâcher maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à le capturer. Quoique la manière n'y fût pas, mais qu'importe… Ichigo n'était pas le seul à se sentir frustré, à devenir fou un peu plus chaque jour…

Les yeux anthracite se posèrent un instant sur le visage sombre du jeune homme. Il semblait englué dans un cauchemar effrayant. L'étreinte de Byakuya se fit plus ferme et il vit son domestique s'incliner devant lui. Le noble entra dans la chambre et demanda à son majordome de fermer le fusuma.

La chambre était spartiate d'apparence, mais le futon était confortable. Byakuya posa le jeune homme sur le lit et voulut se reculer pour pouvoir observer Ichigo tout son content ; mais la poigne d'Ichigo l'empêcha de se redresser. Inconsciemment, les mains attirèrent à lui le shinigami qui se laissa faire… en ayant trop envie d'une part et se combattant lui-même depuis trop longtemps d'autre part.

Contrairement à Ichigo qui avait l'excuse de l'âge et de l'inexpérience, lui avait reconnu les signes annonciateurs plus vite. Les dire que Kurotsushi sur le sérum de vérité n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Il était éperdument amoureux du jeune homme. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Hisana… mais tout en étant différent, les sentiments étaient aussi forts. La fièvre en plus…

Le noble se retrouva sur le dos… et le corps d'Ichigo roula contre lui, le jeune homme ayant enfoui sa tête contre sa nuque. Le soupir de contentement d'Ichigo et l'entendre murmurer doucement son nom, lui donnèrent les mains moites. Pour une fois, il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité. Cette réalité qu'il essayait de repousser depuis si longtemps et qui maintenant faisait s'effondrer ses certitudes comme un château de cartes.

Byakuya sentit contre lui le nez du jeune homme qui se frottait doucement contre le creux de sa nuque et il ferma les yeux un instant. Que devait-il faire ? Ichigo dormait… et l'avait inclus dans son rêve. Le noble sentait l'odeur proche du roux lui parvenir, remplissant ses poumons au point de le griser de cette odeur de santal. Une des mains d'Ichigo serpentait sur son torse pour se réfugier autour de son cou, assurant une certaine prise sur lui.

La respiration plus courte et se sentant perdre peu à peu le contrôle sur les dernières bribes de sa raison, Byakuya voulut repousser Ichigo. Il était trop proche, et il était vulnérable. Le noble se tourna à demi et rencontra le regard ambre qui le fixait intensément.

- Byakuya…

- Kurosaki… vous n'êtes plus en train de rêver !

Un petit silence incrédule de la part du jeune homme permit au noble de se redresser.

- Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

- Vous êtes chez moi… et vous m'avez pris pour…

Byakuya avait presque fini de se redresser lorsqu'un bras encercla sa taille. Ichigo était à genoux et enlaçait fermement son capitaine de ses deux bras maintenant, le front posé sur la hanche.

- Ne pars pas…

Byakuya eut un soupir et s'accrocha vaguement à quelque chose pour sortir enfin de l'attraction qu'exerçait sur lui Ichigo.

- Chaque nuit… je rêve de toi, de tes baisers et de tes caresses… Tu es devenu une obsession… je sais que c'est immoral de t'aimer, mais… ne pars pas…

Tremblant presque en écoutant cette déclaration inattendue et presque innocente, Byakuya se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui avait baissé son regard, vaincu par son silence. Le noble glissa sur le sol et attrapa le menton de son fukutaïcho. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent encore une fois, mais ils n'étaient plus gênés seulement attentifs à l'autre.

- Je me suis caché ne voulant pas l'admettre moi-même… je te désire autant que tu me désires, autant que nos rêves nous enchaînes l'un à l'autre. Je n'aurai pas la simple patience de t'embrasser chastement… si je reste avec toi… c'est pour aller au bout de ce qui nous consume depuis des semaines. Veux-tu réellement de ma présence auprès de toi dans ces conditions ?

Les joues du jeune homme rosirent légèrement, mais son regard ne quittait pas celui du noble. Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment à s'observer voulant s'assurer que l'autre ne ferait pas machine arrière, puis prenant conscience pleinement de l'acceptation réciproque, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour tomber dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient proches, à genoux, serrés dans une même étreinte se laissant étourdir par leurs émotions communes, parce ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant, réellement, cet enlacement et ils laissaient leur désir les gagner telle une tornade écrasant tout sur son chemin. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent quelques secondes plus tard c'était pour permettre à leurs lèvres de s'effleurer un court instant. Les yeux toujours plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

Byakuya leva une main pour caresser la joue du jeune homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas une nouvelle fois. Ichigo ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de la nuque du noble. Byakuya fit glisser un bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo alors que son autre main serpenta vers la nuque d'Ichigo, et enfin fermant les yeux ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser. Plus un rêve, mais un acte concret, une preuve tangible qui montait crescendo dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Une urgence monta en eux alors que leurs langues se cherchaient avec fièvre.

Une excitation brûlante s'était emparée d'eux. Plus violente que dans n'importe lequel de leurs rêves. Ichigo fit tomber entre ses doigts l'écharpe sans prix de Byakuya qui chuta sur le sol dans un froissement à peine perceptible. Le noble fit basculer le vizard sur le futon et sa bouche dériva sur la peau salée, chaude et souple de la nuque. Byakuya avait plongé son regard dans celui du jeune homme

- Es-tu vraiment sur Ichigo ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Arrête de te poser des questions stupides… Même si je suis à moitié soûl… je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi… depuis de si nombreuses nuits…

Byakuya remonta légèrement et observa quelques secondes le visage qu'il avait vu de si nombreuses fois dans ses rêves… Les pupilles dilatés d'Ichigo, ses joues légèrement empourprées, sa bouche entrouverte tout sur ses traits criait son envie de lui, son désir, sa soif, ce feu qu'il voulait éteindre. Il avait l'impression de lire sa propre expression dans un miroir et cela affola un peu plus son cœur.

Ils étaient si troublés, toutes ces nuits à rêver de l'autre… et maintenant, ils en étaient enfin à le vivre. Byakuya savoura chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Le shihakusho fut vite abandonné et la langue du noble excitait le mamelon du roux qui s'était légèrement crispé sous la caresse.

Cela ne te plaît pas ? Souffla Byakuya.

Peut-être un peu trop… rétorqua Ichigo la voix rauque.

Le ton du jeune homme incita alors le noble à continuer avec plus d'ardeur ses caresses, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps musclé et couvert de fines cicatrices, témoignage de ses nombreux combats. Le noble se sentait ému au fond de lui par l'abandon dont faisait preuve Ichigo entre ses bras.

- Tu es si désirable… Ichigo… tellement désirable…

La bouche du noble descendait inexorablement, découvrant la vallée de son corps. Il gémit lorsque les doigts d'Ichigo glissèrent dans ses mèches de jais, provoquant un frisson involontaire. La peau satinée du jeune homme l'hypnotisait, son parfum l'enivrait, le grisait dans sa progression toujours plus bas, vers son anatomie. Les halètements poussés par Ichigo l'étourdissaient. Ses sensations étaient décuplées par rapport à ses rêves où justement, était-ce parce qu'il savait que cela n'en était pas un qu'il appréciait un peu plus chaque instant ?

Une des mains de Byakuya rampa vers la virilité dressée du jeune homme qui soupira entre ses dents

- Byakuya…

La langue du noble descendait léchant la peau bronzée et qui tranchait terriblement avec la sienne. La main d'Ichigo relâcha ses cheveux et se crispa sur les draps qu'il empoigna franchement lorsque Byakuya avala son sexe. Ichigo avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il exploserait si le noble continuait à le rendre fou comme il le faisait. Ses mains qui le caressaient entre ses cuisses, sa bouche experte qui le rendait pantelant. Les vapeurs d'alcool s'amenuisaient, mais son trouble subsistait. Ichigo se sentait venir et repoussa le noble

- Pourquoi ?

Ichigo avait retourné Byakuya et le surplombait. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre… leurs souffles étaient courts et le regard anthracite contenait un certain désarroi.

- Parce ce que… je ne suis plus sur de pouvoir tenir très longtemps… Je veux que nous soyons ensemble et pas uniquement moi à éprouver du plaisir…

Byakuya observa quelques secondes Ichigo qui en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs corps étaient étroitement serrés et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne doutait du désir de l'autre. Ichigo bougea son bassin excitant le noble. Ce dernier fit glisser ses doigts sous les fesses du jeune homme. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre et soudainement, il se demanda s'il pouvait réellement aller jusque-là.

Les yeux de Byakuya interceptèrent les doutes du roux et il murmura doucement, essoufflé par ses efforts pour se contrôler.

- Je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter maintenant… Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à accepter…

Byakuya serra un peu plus le corps du plus jeune contre lui et huma le parfum enivrant de son cou. Les mêmes odeurs épicées lui montaient au nez tandis qu'Ichigo se repaissait des effluves de cerisiers. Le roux repoussa les mèches d'encres qui l'empêchaient de voir ses traits. Ichigo soupira doucement entre ses dents et dans des mouvements rapides délesta le brun de son uniforme de capitaine. Son regard admira la chair couleur opaline qui tranchait tellement avec le noir de ses cheveux.

- Byakuya… je ne sais pas si… ce que nous faisons est réglementaire… Mais ne me laisse pas… pas maintenant… pas si près du but.

Ichigo frotta son nez au creux de la nuque du noble, comme pour mieux soulever les capiteux arômes et se délecter un peu plus de son odeur. Byakuya eut un frisson involontaire. De sentir leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre était étourdissant… La chaleur qui se dégageait d'eux, le parfum de leur faim de l'autre…

Byakuya retourna Ichigo tendrement sur le futon et fit glisser ses doigts fins à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme qui se crispa quelque peu au début de l'exploration. Les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent à demi et sa respiration se raccourcit. Le noble se pencha un peu plus

- Détends-toi un peu plus… ça sera plus facile pour toi…

- Plus facile à dire qu'à…

Ichigo se cambra et ouvrit les yeux de surprise, étonné des réactions de son propre corps. La voix rauque de Byakuya lui parvint au creux de son oreille, alors que des dents grignotaient son lobe

- Laisse-toi aller…

Seul un gémissement répondit. Byakuya se glissa entre les jambes d'Ichigo, et entra en lui, donnant son premier coup de reins, il s'arrêta, attendant la réaction du jeune homme. Byakuya se sentait tellement bien à l'intérieur d'Ichigo qu'il ne se voyait plus faire machine arrière. Son cœur battait durement sous l'émotion. Son corps tremblait presque sous l'impatience, mais la légère grimace du roux, le dissuada de vouloir brûler les étapes.

Pourtant, ce fut Ichigo qui bougea, incitant Byakuya à continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Ichigo sentait en lui Byakuya et les rêves qu'il avait fait tant de fois avec le noble l'incitèrent à en vouloir plus, malgré une douleur qui s'était diffusée dans le bas de son anatomie. Il voulait voir la même extase qui modifiait considérablement l'expression de son amant au moment de son orgasme.

Mais il ne voulait pas se le cacher non plus, la promesse de son propre plaisir lui donnait envie de recevoir encore et encore les coups de reins, profondément enfoncés dans son propre corps. Lorsque Byakuya recommença à aller et venir en lui comme une vague qui se brise sur un rivage, l'intensité de leur rapport le fit gémir un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Ichigo ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Ses mains ne cessaient de parcourir le corps du noble.

Lorsque Byakuya le fit asseoir sur lui, la position si proche le troubla un peu plus. Ses joues malgré lui se colorèrent et le brun eut un sourire tendre envers le roux qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son émotion. Leur plaisir monta crescendo au fil des minutes qui passaient, enlacés par une même étreinte. L'odeur de musc qui se dégageait en plus de leur propre odeur les étourdissait un peu plus chaque minute.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se libérèrent plus tard, ivres de sensations, échoués dans un même ressac. Seules leurs mains restaient soudées, enlacées encore par la même passion. Le regard ambre accroché à celui anthracite… apaisés enfin d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de leur désir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler, Ichigo avait peur de sortir une bêtise et de briser un instant d'échange intense malgré leur silence.

Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas vraiment compte, mais s'endormit contre Byakuya qui l'enlaça, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux encore moites du jeune homme. Les pensées du noble tourbillonnaient… Il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser échapper son fukutaïcho. Mais qu'allait penser le reste du Sereitei d'une telle relation ? Byakuya cessa de penser… la fatigue le gagnait et puis, il voulait profiter de cet instant où rien n'avait réellement d'importance, si ce n'est la personne qu'on serrait contre soi.

°°0°0°°

Voilà... j'espère que ce petit lemon vous aura plu !

à bientôt pour la suite ! Ciao'


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici donc la fin de ce three-shot ! Je remercie Ichiniix, Yuki hime et Eikaow d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review.

C'est le dernier chapitre, alors bonne lecture et à bientôt

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bêta Reader : Merci à Tinou ^^

* * *

Ichigo se sentait bien enroulé dans une couverture et serré contre le corps chaud de Byakuya. Cette réflexion lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il vit le visage endormi du noble. Son cœur eut un raté et il allait se dégager quand il vit son amant froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. Le jeune homme suspendit son geste.

Byakuya sembla se détendre à nouveau et son visage reprit une expression détendue. Les yeux d'Ichigo firent le tour de la pièce et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, le cœur affolé de se retrouver si proche de celui qui était tout de même son supérieur… enfin, supérieur ou pas… c'était Byakuya.

Soudain, le roux cessa de respirer, les souvenirs de sa nuit lui revinrent en mémoire avec une certaine acuité. Il avait fait l'amour avec le noble… et il ne l'avait pas repoussé bien au contraire. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il songea avec quelle tendresse et passion le regard presque noir de Byakuya s'était posé sur lui. Sa gorge se noua à ce souvenir.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Byakuya allait-il le rejeter ? N'était-ce pas juste un moment d'égarement entre eux, où ils voulaient se débarrasser de leur obsession de l'autre. Mais Ichigo repoussa l'idée immédiatement… s'il avait accepté, c'est parce ce qu'il aimait Byakuya Kuchiki et non pas pour une autre obscure raison.

Comment était-ce possible ? Refusant de réfléchir plus loin, se rendant compte que les rayons du soleil dardaient maintenant leur douce chaleur sur le Shoji, le jeune homme se libéra délicatement de l'emprise que Byakuya exerçait sur lui. Le noble enfouit son visage contre l'oreiller qu'Ichigo venait d'abandonner pour retrouver l'empreinte de sa fragrance.

Ichigo s'habilla rapidement et quitta les lieux en toute discrétion. Il ne manquait plus qu'on le surprenne chez le noble et s'en était finit de la réputation de Byakuya. Quoique de la sienne aussi… mais qu'avait-il donc à protéger ? Il s'en moquait… Le jeune homme se précipita sous la douche une fois arrivé à son quart. Il eut à peine le temps de se changer que Renji tambourinait à sa porte.

– Putain… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ichigo observa quelques instants, étonné, le capitaine de la troisième division qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

– Tu t'es pas encore remis de ta cuite d'hier ? T'es rentré comment chez toi ?

– C'est un interrogatoire que tu vas me faire subir Renji ? Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré, mais j'ai dû végéter pendant quelque temps tout seul avant de retrouver assez de raison pour rentrer.

Renji fixait avec attention le fukutaïcho qui finissait d'essuyer ses cheveux orange. Les yeux rouges s'attardèrent sur le corps du jeune homme et Ichigo qui vit son regard s'arrêta et demanda moqueur

– Je te donnerai des idées Renji ?

Le shinigami rougit et déclara brutalement

– Connard, j'ch'suis pas gay ! C'est juste que j'ai rêvé de toi…

– De moi ?

Ichigo ricana et demanda moqueur.

– T'es sur que t'es pas gay ?

– Non… j'ai rêvé de toi et Kuchiki taïcho… je… j'étais persuadé que vous aviez couché ensemble !

Le fukutaïcho devint pâle, mais cacha sa gêne en rangeant la serviette qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains tremblantes.

– Je me demande si ce n'est pas de Kuchiki Taïcho dont tu es tombé amoureux…

– Ne raconte pas de connerie ! Je voudrai pouvoir atteindre son niveau et je l'admire, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de lui… non… j'aime plutôt R…

– Oui ?

Ichigo s'était tourné interrogateur vers le capitaine de la troisième division. Renji ébouriffa ses cheveux au sommet de son crâne d'un air las et haussa finalement les épaules pour marmonner

– Enfin, peu importe… ça semblait tellement réel que j'ai cru que vous… enfin…

Renji n'osait plus regarder son ami en face, et Ichigo put se recomposer un visage passablement ironique et demanda le cœur battant un peu plus fort, espérant convaincre son ami qu'il ne faisait que le rêver et qu'il était impossible qu'une telle relation puisse exister.

– Tu fantasmes sur nous ?

– Arrête… Marmonnait toujours Renji entre ses dents.

Ichigo attrapa une tasse de café et en offrit une à Renji qui était toujours gêné par ses propres pensées et surtout qu'il avait cru prendre en flagrant délit Ichigo et Kuchiki Byakuya ensemble sous les draps. Mais son rêve avait été tellement réel, qu'il s'était réveillé comme sous le choc. De plus, la passion dont les deux hommes avaient fait preuve l'avait plus ou moins allumé et il avait du aller se calmer tout seul dans la salle de bain.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Finalement, ils quittèrent le logement qu'occupait le jeune homme et chacun retourna à sa division. Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise et marchait la mine préoccupée. Et si… tout le Sereitei commençait à rêver d'eux ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

– Vous nous faites grâce de votre présence Kurosaki fukutaïcho ?

Surpris Ichigo tourna vivement son visage vers Byakuya Kuchiki qui le regardait du même visage impassible qu'habituellement. Le cœur du jeune homme se sentit blessé et il se retint à grand-peine de lui sauter à la gorge. Il rétorqua dans un haussement d'épaules.

– J'ai été retenu…

Mais ne s'étala pas plus sur le sujet. Si Byakuya voulait le voir souffrir, il ne lui en laisserait pas le plaisir. Ichigo rejoignit son bureau et passa devant son capitaine comme à son habitude, indifférent.

– Nous partons en mission avec la troisième et la treizième division dans le monde humain Kurosaki !

– Haï Taïcho !

Ichigo rejoignit le groupe d'hommes amassés et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le ciel bleu de Karakura. Le regard de Renji pesait lourdement sur le dos de son ancien capitaine et sur Kurosaki.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo rangeait les derniers documents qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il était plutôt pressé de partir, n'ayant pas envie de subir l'humeur de Byakuya. Deux jours s'étaient passés sans qu'ils puissent discuter sérieusement. Ichigo était rentré un peu plus tard que les autres du monde humain. Son capitaine lui avait laissé l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à sa famille. Mais le regard froid qu'il posait sur lui ne lui semblait vraiment pas de bon augure. Avait-il une nouvelle fois rêvé leur nuit d'amour ?

Ichigo se retourna, préoccupé encore une fois et leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Byakuya. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et resta le regard plongé dans celui du noble. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement et ses doigts devinrent glacés. Il devait parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais pas ce silence entre eux. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Byakuya qui parla en premier

– Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à avoir une relation avec moi… si c'est pour que tu me fuies…

– Pardon ? Qui te fuit ? Qui m'a forcé ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et semblait respirer difficilement

– Byakuya…

Ichigo marcha droit vers son capitaine et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait le prit dans ses bras.

– Personne ne m'a forcé, je l'ai voulu autant que toi…

Le jeune homme avait chuchoté les paroles.

– Alors… pourquoi n'étais-tu plus là ce matin-là ?

– J'avais besoin de me changer et…

Ichigo se recula pour regarder Byakuya droit dans les yeux

– Byakuya… je ne veux pas que ta réputation ou quoi que soit puisse te toucher. Pour moi, peut importe, mais toi… Ta position, ton statut… comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? Tu es très important pour moi…

Le regard d'Ichigo devint plus sombre.

– Je n'ai pas couché avec toi uniquement parce ce que tu faisais partie d'un rêve ou parce ce que j'étais ivre…

Le trouble gagna Ichigo qui rougit légèrement et se recula d'un pas. Pouvait-il vraiment dire à son capitaine qu'il l'aimait ? Le jeune homme devint plus pâle et détourna un instant son regard comme pour mieux reprendre un peu de force afin d'avouer ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Je t'aime Byakuya… C'est uniquement pour cela que j'ai couché avec toi…

Byakuya n'avait pas bougé, ni même esquissé un geste, son cœur battait tellement lourdement dans sa poitrine. L'expression d'Ichigo lui faisait prendre conscience de la force de ses propres sentiments. Au moment où il allait avouer ses sentiments la porte s'ouvrit brutalement faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

– Nii-sama !

Byakuya qui avait senti son masque se défaire sous l'émotion se recomposa une expression neutre.

– Que puis-je pour toi Rukia ?

– Ah… Ichigo est ici aussi ?

– C'est mon bureau Rukia… Ricana le roux contrarié par l'interruption de la shinigami.

Le jeune homme arborait une mine vraiment contrariée et il déclara en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

– Puisque je dérange et que j'ai fini mon travail… Taïcho…

Ichigo salue brièvement son capitaine qui le suivait du regard. Byakuya fit un effort sur lui-même pour éviter de serrer contre lui son fukutaïcho. Mais, Rukia lui barrait la route et elle semblait passablement excitée. Une fois que la porte fut fermée dans un bruit sec, qui aurait fait sursauter Byakuya si sa sœur ne le regardait pas avec une lueur de suspicion dans le regard.

– Je peux savoir ce qui provoque chez toi une si grande agitation Rukia ?

– J… j'ai…

Rukia rougit violemment, et son regard se posa un instant sur la porte qui venait d'être fermée, puis se retournant vers son frère, elle déclara gauchement

– J'ai cru… enfin, j'ai rêvé de vous et d'Ichigo…

– Moi… et Ichigo ? Répéta placidement le noble attendant la suite avant de se prononcer.

La jeune femme fixait maintenant le parquet et n'osait plus continuer dans sa phrase.

– Je t'en prie Rukia… tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour ne plus me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Tu as rêvé de quoi exactement ?

– En fait… j'… que… en fait…

Elle leva la tête brutalement et déclara d'un seul jet précipité

– J'airêvéque que vousnii-samaetIchigo vousaviezune relationsexuelletrèschaudeentre vouset quevoussortiezensemble… J'aipenséàvotreréputationetje voulaisvousavertir quepersonneneconsentirait àunepareillerelation !

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils et essaya de traduire ce que sa jeune sœur venait de lui dire. Et il demanda enfin, après avoir compris enfin toutes les paroles enchevêtrées

– Donc, vous m'avez vu avec Ichigo dans une scène « très chaude » et vous venez m'avertir que personne ne consentirait à une relation homosexuelle dans le Sereitei ?

Rukia hocha vigoureusement la tête heureuse que son frère ait compris tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de transmettre dans sa phrase. Byakuya demanda

– Avions-nous l'air Ichigo et moi, d'être sur le point d'avoir une quelconque attitude qui pourrait prêter à une quelconque interprétation …

– Non… si…

La shinigami observa son frère et ne sut comment définir la scène qu'elle semblait avoir coupée entre les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air à proprement parler d'avoir fait quelque chose. Où… d'entretenir une quelconque relation… mais l'atmosphère était imprégnée par quelque chose d'imperceptible… de confondant et… elle n'était pas capable d'en décrire la teneur.

– Oui ou non ?

– Pardon ? Repris Rukia perdue dans ses pensées.

– Kurosaki et moi-même… semblions entretenir une relation ?

Rukia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida de se taire. Elle secoua la tête et fit mine de quitter la pièce.

– Tu pars déjà ?

– Haï… Renji m'attend…

– Renji ?

– Ce soir, Ikkaku organise une fête et nous sommes invités…

Byakuya s'abstint de demander si Ichigo était lui-même invité et attendit que sa sœur quitte les lieux pour sortir lui-même de sa division. S'il devait crier sa relation dans tout le Sereitei ou à sa propre famille… il s'en moquait éperdument. Il voulait vivre en paix avec Ichigo, il l'aimait trop pour le blesser ou pour lui faire penser qu'il avait honte de lui. Que devait-il faire pour qu'Ichigo le croie ?

°°0°0°°

Byakuya dormait à poing fermé quand il sentit qu'on le secouait brièvement. Il attrapa l'intrus brutalement et le projeta violemment contre les couvertures. Pliant le bras de son agresseur au point de pouvoir le briser et les genoux fichés dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Qui êtes-vous pour venir…

– Bya..a…

Le halètement qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa victime fit relâcher immédiatement la pression qu'il exerçait sur Ichigo. Le noble glissa sur le côté et tourna doucement le roux qui gémissait de douleur.

– Byakuya…

– Pourquoi es-tu venu en pleine nuit ?

– Je… voulais avoir une réponse… j'étais... angoissé !

– Angoissé ?

– Putain oui ! Tu connais mes sentiments, mais toi… j'en sais rien !

– Tu as bu ?

Byakuya sentait les effluves de saké que dégageait le jeune homme. Vu l'odeur, il avait dû aller une nouvelle fois à l'auberge. Donc, il avait bien été invité par Ikkaku.

– Oui… j'ai bu ! Mais pas suffisamment pour être ivre.

Ichigo se redressa et grimaça en se massant les reins.

– Je voulais juste savoir… si je pouvais espérer…

Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il voyait à peine l'expression de son regard, mais son intensité ne lui échappa pas. Le noble se pencha et caressa la joue d'Ichigo et murmura

– Ichigo… je pensais que mes sentiments ne faisaient aucun doute pour toi. Ma sœur a gâché l'instant tout à l'heure, mais je t'aime tout autant que tu m'aimes… n'en doute pas.

Le roux se figea et observa avec des yeux ronds son amant qui l'observait avec tendresse. Le jeune homme en oublia sa douleur et il se jeta sur Byakuya le renversant au passage.

– Tu es sur ?

– Certain !

– Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?

– … pour qui me prends-tu ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ichigo et il souffla contre la bouche de Byakuya

– Tant mieux… j'ai un re-match à jouer…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo menait une phase d'entraînement sur le terrain de la sixième division quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et eut juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter de recevoir un coup de zanpakuto à la dernière seconde.

– Pardon fukutaïcho… s'exclama Rikichi au comble de la gêne.

– C'est rien… mais la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas tuer par inadvertance un adversaire qui est sorti de la zone de combat !

– Haï !

Le roux se tourna vers Ukitake qui le regardait avec une certaine intensité. Ainsi… aujourd'hui c'était le capitaine de la treizième division qui avait rêvé de Byakuya et de lui ? Hier, c'était Kyouraku, deux jours avant c'était… Yamamoto et une semaine auparavant, Rangiku, Shouhei, Kira, Yumitchika, et Hinamori.

– Puis-je vous aider Ukitake Taïcho ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs rougit légèrement et émit un petit rire gêné.

– En fait… je cherchais Kuchiki Taïcho…

– Il doit être avec les nouvelles recrues sur le pas d'entraînement de kido…

– Ah… je vais aller le voir alors…

– Y'a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Ukitake rougit un peu plus et recula en agitant ses mains devant lui.

– Je t'en prie Ichigo-kun… je ne voudrais pas de déranger…

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se saisit de Zangetsu pour se tourner définitivement vers les recrues que Byakuya voulait endurcir.

– C'était à qui ?

– Euh… on avait fini fukutaïcho… Fit la voix mal assurée d'un siège qui essayait de se planquer derrière les autres.

– Vraiment ? Ironisa le roux.

Ukitake observa le dos du fukutaïcho. Ichigo se comportait comme il s'était toujours comporté. Il lui faisait terriblement penser à Kaïen, il eut un petit soupir puis des scènes très chaudes dont il avait rêvé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Celle d'un Byakuya attaché par un Ichigo très actif autour de lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre très nerveusement et se demanda s'il était juste de poser des questions à Byakuya ? Après tout qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Oui… Ichigo m'attache et lui décrire la scène qu'il avait vécu dans le détail dans son rêve ?

– Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec mon fukutaïcho… sempaï ?

La voix glacée de Byakuya fit hérisser les poils d'Ukitake qui se voyait pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Ukitake toussa violemment non pas à cause de sa maladie, mais pour cacher sa gêne.

– Avez-vous besoin d'aide sempaï ?

– Non… non… je te remercie Byakuya-kun !

– Bien… Kurosaki peut-il vous être utile ?

Une image traversa l'esprit d'Ukitake qui rougit violemment et déclara précipitamment.

– Non… non. En fait, je voulais te voir mais je vois que tu es très occupé et puis… je viens de me souvenir que j'ai… j'ai un rendez-vous…

– Comme c'est étrange… fit lentement Byakuya en fixant intensément et calmement le capitaine de la 13ème division. Le soutaïcho s'est brutalement rappelé qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui-même la semaine dernière… je jurerai que vous avez attrapé la même fièvre !

– Ah oui ?

Byakuya fixait toujours froidement Ukitake qui était écarlate à présent. L'homme aux cheveux blancs bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible et disparu dans un éclat de shunpo. Le noble soupira et se tourna vers Ichigo qui était en train de donner ses instructions pour le prochain exercice.

Le capitaine de la sixième détailla la silhouette de son fukutaïcho et laissa échapper un soupir entre ses lèvres. Il lui tardait d'arriver au soir… Il lui tardait aussi d'avouer leur relation au grand jour. Il en avait assez de voir ce défilé incessant et puis… il en avait assez des rêves que les autres pouvaient faire… sur eux ! Ichigo lui appartenait à lui seul et il voulait que leur vie sexuelle ne reste que leur jardin secret qu'à eux.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo arriva au point de rendez-vous donné par Byakuya. Il traversa le jardin de la quatrième division toujours fleuri. Le jeune homme se laissa distraire quelques instants par l'odeur entêtante des fleurs couleur de nacre. Il allait se rendre enfin dans le bureau d'Unahora… mais avant qu'il puisse esquisser un pas… une main vint prendre la sienne.

Le roux reconnut immédiatement la main gantée et se tourna pour faire face à son capitaine.

– Taïcho ?

La voix du jeune homme était presque une supplique, mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de reculer, Byakuya avait glissé une main derrière la tête du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Le groupe qui avait pris en chasse les deux hommes se figea devant le spectacle qu'ils attendaient depuis presque un mois. Lorsque le baiser cassa et qu'Ichigo reprit le sens de la réalité, ce dernier demanda

– Byakuya… pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est l'endroit où nous avons débuté nos rêves et je veux que tous cessent de rêver de nous… pour que nous puissions vivre notre histoire seulement tous les deux. Et puis… vivre avec un groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes à nos trousses devient réellement fatiguant…

Ichigo se pencha et vit un groupe de personnes qui essayaient maintenant de passer inaperçues et qui sifflotaient à qui mieux mieux. On pouvait observer Renji, Rukia, Ukitake, Rangiku, Shouhei…

°°0°0°°

Un coup violent sur la table de Byakuya le réveilla. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait dérangé si brutalement.

– Kuchiki Byakuya bienvenue de nouveau parmi nous... « Vizard »... un manga... Tss... je vous le confisque, ça n'a rien à faire en cours. Et maintenant que j'ai réussit à capturer votre attention... pouvez-vous me résoudre le problème au tableau ?

Byakuya lança un regard mauvais à son professeur et se leva sous les ricanements des autres élèves. Arrivé devant le tableau, le jeune homme résolut la fraction très rapidement et reçut les applaudissements de son professeur qui remonta ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissé.

– Bien… retournez à votre place… Kuchiki-kun ! Reprenons la leçon sept…

Le bruit des feuilles qui glissaient interrompit le silence dans la pièce. Byakuya s'installa à sa table et observa le dos large de son nouveau prof de math. Il se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme attrapa son livre précipitamment. Puis, lentement et irrésistiblement les yeux anthracite se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son professeur. Un sourire vint éclairer son jeune visage et il déclara dans un souffle comme une promesse à lui-même.

– Bientôt ça ne sera plus un rêve Kurosaki sensei… vous m'appartiendrez !

Le professeur de mathématique éternua et rencontra le regard amusé de son élève. Un frisson le parcourut et il faillit perdre le cours de ses pensées… Mais se reprit rapidement…

* * *

La fic qui suivra cette fan-fiction, vient d'un autre synopsis. Je me suis juste servi de celle-ci comme tremplin ^^. La nouvelle fic s'appelera "Mon professeur bien-aimé" - A bientôt !


End file.
